1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-integrated optical fiber and production method thereof.
The present invention also relates to an optical module and an optical transmission apparatus, both of which include the lens-integrated optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, information and telecommunication is becoming faster and larger in volume, and the development of optical communications has been progressing. Generally, in related art optical communication, an electrical signal is converted into an optical signal, transmitted through an optical fiber, and then the received optical signal is converted back to an electrical signal. For conversion between electrical and optical signals, an optical element is used.
For such optical communication, a spherical lens integrated optical fiber may be used as an optical fiber. They have a semi-spherical lens at each end. By using a spherical lens integrated optical fiber, a lens, which is placed between an optical fiber end and an optical element in the related art can be omitted. Thus the adjustment of the light path becomes easier and an apparatus can be made smaller.
However, manufacturing a spherical lens integrated optical fiber requires a complicated process in many cases. Thus, a spherical lens integrated optical fiber is considerably more expensive than regular optical fibers in general.
The present invention provides a lens-integrated optical fiber that is low cost and well-controlled in optical properties, and production method thereof.
The present invention also provides an optical module and an optical transmission apparatus, both including the lens-integrated optical fiber.